Kojo Agu/Quotes
Scripted Quotes * "Better late than never." -Responding to Dutch. * "Just sayin' Dutch, they missed one." -In conversation with Dutch. * "Hello, beautiful." -Referring to Captain Veronica Dare. * "You gonna tell us her name, Gunny?" -To Edward Buck. * "What am I supposed to do with this inside a Covenant Ship?" -When given a Sniper rifle by Buck for the original mission. * "Wake up, buttercup" -To the Rookie after hitting him with the butt of his Sniper rifle to wake him up. * "I take it back. Navy got its butt kicked." -During the drop in to New Mombasa. * "No, I don't know what it was, but it was gonna grease your ass good. Just like it did the Captain."-Replying Buck's question about an Engineer. * "Negative."-Responding to Buck's question about have he heard from the rest of the team. * "So, we're poppin' smoke on the lady's mission? She ever tell you what she wanted?"-Reaction to Buck's decision about connecting to the Battlenet. * "Yeah, we're good."-Confirming are they clear or not before meeting up with Mickey and Dutch. * "Give it up, Gunny. Even if he ain't dead he's lost in that soup. Our comms can't cut through that." -To Buck at the beginning of NMPD HQ. * "Just sayin', (shrugs). I ain't dead." -Responding to Edward Buck. * "What about all the Covenant we sidestepped on the way up?" -To Edward Buck. * "Thanks for choosing a tall building, I'm really digging these stairs." To Edward Buck. * "You ever get tired of busting my balls?" -During a conversation with Edward Buck. * "That's the bridge?! You've gotta be kidding me!" -Before crossing the construction crane. * "Why am I not surprised?"- Respond to the approaching Covenant Phantom. * "Ahh, not good." -At the end of NMPD HQ where he got injured by a Brute Chieftain. * "Put... Put me down, put me down for a sec."-When the squad is approaching the Kikowani Station. * "N...now what?"-To Buck, after his wound is filled with biofoam. * "Ugh...you gonna carry me all the way, sweetheart?"-To Buck, after listening to his plan in Kikowani Station. * "Sure... What's the hurry, right? I'll just sit here, bleeding through my foam..." - to Buck, if you crouch in front of him at the start of Kikowani Station. * "Ah! Banshees, comin' through the tunnel."-Onboard hijacked Phantom, warning everyone else they have enemies approaching. * "Give me an angle, I'm gonna burn it to the ground."-Requesting Mickey to give him a shot at a Huragok Recharge Station. * "That's right, you damn aliens. Doesn't feel so good does it?"-After destroying the recharge station mentioned above. * "What, you really are gonna make us walk outta this city?"-When Buck tells the team he has some bad news for them. * "Ah! This is the best mission ever!"-After Buck replies to the previous question with they have a Scarab blocking their exit. * "Ah, damn! We hit the squid jackpot!"-After entering the last tunnel, and seeing multiple recharge station. * "Just glad we didn't go with your first plan. Look at those tunnels. Ones that aren't flooded are probably...packed with Buggers. Hell, I wouldn't go down there even if you ordered me to."-Responding to Buck's question is he doing fine with the wound. * "I got it. Keep her steady."-Response to Dutch's order on destroying a Covenant Wraith in Coastal Highway. * "We went through hell for that?" -Onboard hijacked Phantom. * "Aw heck, Gunny. I wasn't talkin' about the alien." -Onboard hijacked Phantom. * "Clint Eastwood ain't got a patch on me!" -When getting headshots. Firefight Quotes *"Hiya, I'm Romeo." -After meleeing an enemy. *"Scoreboard." - After scoring a headshot. *"Grenado!" - After throwing a grenade. *"Die! Die! Die!" - After throwing a grenade, or Nolan North voiced AI Marine fighting an enemy. *"I'm on gun!" - When taking gunner seat of vehicle. *"I'm gonna kill you! With light!" - When shouldering the Spartan Laser. *"Rockets ready." - When shouldering the Rocket Launcher. *"Laser ready." - When shouldering the Spartan Laser. *"Go get a Scarab ya sissies!" -While fighting (IWHBYD skull possibly needed). *"How's my driving? Call 1-800-SUCK-IT!" -When Splattering a enemy (IWHBYD needed). *"I'm the back door man!" - Mostly directed towards an assassination, but triggered in all melee kills. *"Oh, that felt SO good!" - After meleeing an enemy. Category:Quotes